Past, Present, Possibility?
by Hellmouth23
Summary: Everything happens for a reason but how will it affect the outcome? Loosely set alongside current events of the show. Jate/Suliet. Rated T now.
1. Prologue

**Hi guys.** **I know it's only been like a month, but I couldn't resist lol. Now I'm testing the waters once again with this idea, but if it generates too much confusion then I'll probably remove it and continue to stay offline with this and my other works. **

**P.S. A big thank you to Lauren AKA jater4life for scaring the hell out of me and yet wowing me at the same time with the many ways this idea could go. **

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

He looked at the scenery now displayed before his devastated eyes. Trying to admire it's fairly suburban normalcy in the way he used to, but he couldn't anymore cause there was nothing more of this "fantasy" left to admire and it was all his fault.

Looking at her now lifeless body barely visible amongst the rubble which was once their house, it did bring forth an undoubted wave of pain and recognition of what he had just done.

However instead of reacting in the normal way any person would, a grief stricken husband in this case, he just eyed the gun his bloodied hand was still holding and then positioned it beneath his chin.

Seeing this as the best way to end it all cause losing her was the last straw for him.

"I'm sorry." He apologised, closing his eyes and looking to the heavens, hoping that he would be offered some sort of reprieve from this tragic mistake.

1

2

3

4

5

BANG!!

-----------------

(1977- 20 years earlier)

After what turned out to be a surprisingly strenuous day of just getting to know the ways and people of this place, she retreated towards the canteen. Once in there she briefly surveyed the bustling surroundings and elicited a sigh of relief when she thankfully spotted a familiar face, aside from Hurley.

"Hey." Jack greeted her and briefly raised his eyebrows upon seeing her in her tom boyish work attire. However underneath it all she was still the most beautiful woman to him, as cheesy as it sounded.

She smiled in response and seated herself opposite him. An awkward silence taking precedence before Hurley came over with a tray full of food.

"Fresh off the griddle." He announced before handing out the two stacked plates of food.

"Thanks Hurley."

"So how are things with Sayid?" Hurley pointedly asked the one person both him and Kate trusted would have some info on.

"I don't know." was Jack's simple answer and Kate briefly frowned in confusion before questioning what she was a witness to the following night.

"I'll talk to Juliet." She then suggested and was run down with something she had nothing but disbelief for.

Jack on the other hand felt his own share of awkwardness creep in at the very thought of it, but he was more worried about where this would undoubtedly lead.

Hurley, sensing the tension he didn't mean to cause in the first place, decided to dismiss himself before things worsened more than they already had.

"Did you know?" she asked and was rather surprised at how casual he was being about it all.

His nod of agreement earned nothing but a "hmmm" from her and he didn't know whether to take the reaction as a good or bad sign. Much to his dismay he was forced to lean with the latter when she chose to then eat in silence.

However unknownst to him, the reason for her silence was far from one of discomfort and more one of question for the queasiness she was suddenly overwhelmed with. Passing it off as an ordinary flu bug, she made to move to get up but ended up falling into the arms of the man opposite her.

That's when everything suddenly went black for her and the last thing she heard was his voice.

To be continued……

* * *

**So whose future was that in the beginning and what** **"event" made it end in such an unfortunate way? **

**More importantly will Kate be okay?**

**If this fic does make it to it's first official chapter (which has already been typed up) then I was wondering whether the rating should change ** **because of some of the planned upcoming events.**

_Anyway do leave a review and let me know what you think guys. Thanks._


	2. Chapter 1

**As promised here's the next instalment and thanks so much guys for the lovely welcome. I am the same way with writing as I am with food, I just can't get enough of it lol.**

**Now this chapter starts off with a continuation of this "alternate" future and let's just say that more surprises are yet to come, especially with the sole culprit responsible for it all…..**

**Disclaimer: I know I should have put this in the previous chapter but what the heck here goes, I don't own Lost except for Richie and Liz of course.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

BANG!!

"Dad?!" a voice exclaimed in terror before sprinting towards the collapsing figure, quickly dropping to their knees to see what could be done to fix this.

"Dad!! Dad!!" the person continued to call out, but their usual miracle working attempts achieved nothing this time, and with that they gladly welcomed the guilt and self blame for what could have been avoided, "I should have never left."

"Richie?" a second voice timidly called out as they surfaced from the bushes, a little out of breath, but still stopped dead in their tracks at witnessing the massacre they once called a home, nothing but an "Oh my God" to elicit in light of it all.

At that point a few of the others who had come along with them on this trip for the same reason showed a fairly similar reaction and immediately worried for their respective families. Each one then rushing out to search for any survivors but sadly came up with nothing.

Richie on the other hand still gazed in shock at the body of his lifeless Father. The reality of it still not sinking in, but he was forced to quicken the process somewhat with his approaching audience.

"Liz, stay back." He warned, gripping the young woman by the shoulders and attempting to move her as far away from the body as possible.

"What are you doing, let me go!!" she argued trying to move past him and in the midst of her struggle caught a brief glimpse of the reason why he was so hell bent on keeping her away from this.

"Daddy?" she whimpered and went into a full blown cry of devastation when Richie was left with no choice but to release his hold and allow her the right to grieve just like he was now.

However unlike his sister, he had a way of keeping it to himself and this time channelling it into figuring out the one thing he still couldn't begin to fathom.

"How did this happen?"

* * *

(1977 - Present time)

She gradually opened her eyes to gauge her present surroundings and frowned with noticing all the tubes and machines.

"Surely it wasn't that serious." She affirmed herself slightly in amusement of how extreme this all was.

"Mmmm" she tiredly moaned and like a moth to a flame her head moved to the side and focused on him, seated in a chair, arms folded and his head drooping to suggest the obvious and she couldn't help but smile at the scene. Obviously touched that he had stayed by her side the entire time, but she was forced to abandon everything the next minute when she was hit with sharp pains in her abdominal area, causing for her to let out a cry of anguish when it worsened considerably.

"Kate!!" Jack shouted, trying his level best to calm her down, but within seconds his attempts were replaced with four surrounding Doctors. Still their presence failed to keep Jack and his need to fix this under control and in the end his disobedience resulted in security having to haul him off.

After reluctantly complying with their instructions he waited, growing increasingly impatient by the minute and when he was literally down to his last tether, hope was finally offered in the form of a familiar face.

"Is she okay?"

"She's…….she's gonna be fine."

Releasing a sigh of relief, he finally allowed himself to smile and as much as Juliet wanted to share in his elation, she couldn't because the symptoms Kate was already showing were too much to be a mere coincidence.

"It's way too early to tell if she even is." Juliet reminded herself, choosing to look at this in every aspect before assuming something she didn't want Kate to be a victim of.

"Can I see her?"

"Sure." Juliet confirmed, and escorted him to Kate's room, opting to not arouse suspicion of her worry at this point, especially in front of Jack.

"Thanks, for everything."

"Don't worry about it." Juliet replied and then walked off. The smile disappearing from her face completely once she was out of sight.

--------------

Her head was turned away from him and he could already sense that something was wrong.

"Hey." He attempted to greet her in a cheerful manner but all it achieved was a whispered reply.

Taking the hint of her reluctance to make conversation, he made the move to leave, "I'm sorry" she suddenly apologised and Jack stilled, immediately frowning in confusion, but attempted to comfort her when he saw how emotionally distraught she was.

"Hey, hey you have nothing to be sorry about okay." He attempted to reassure but she still ignored him and continued to welcome the guilt for what she had done to a man she undeniably cared for.

"Yes I do." she admitted in a whisper while gazing at the one place she sensed a remarkable difference, even if it was too early to tell for sure.

His assumption for her apology immediately went towards the one name he vowed to never mention again since that night, but sooner or later it had to be discussed.

As if sensing that's what it was about he made a move to ask, but was stopped from doing so with learning of something he had no logical answer for other than an expression of shock.

"I think I might be pregnant."

He didn't think to ask because he was smart enough to do the math, and with that he allowed the fear to creep in. Fear for many reasons but the most pressing one of all at the moment was what would happen if these people were to find out?

According to what he had heard, pregnancy was an issue not taken lightly around here, and the last thing he wanted was to put Kate in any kind of danger if she was in fact pregnant.

"I…..I know that this is probably the last thing we need right now and I don't know if I even am to begin with but…." She tried but broke off to give way to her emotions once again.

Jack, taking a leap of faith, something he was still fairly new to relying on, took hold of her hand and let his instincts do the talking from that point onward.

"We'll figure something out okay."

The real question was how?

* * *

He had two choices now. He could stay here and try to find a plausible reason for this tragedy or he could do something to possibly reverse it.

"That's it." He suddenly affirmed himself with a feasible possibility, but what made him slightly reluctant to go any further with it were the consequences he was firmly made aware of, particularly by his Father.

However drastic times called for drastic measures and other than this he could see no other way to make things right again or "fix it" as his Father would constantly put it, and as he surveyed his present surroundings one last time, lastly focusing on the image of a grief stricken Liz still clutching their dead Father; he knew what he had to do.

"I have to fix this."

* * *

**W****hat does the present have in store for Jack and Kate?**

**What does the future have in store for Richie, Liz and their people?**

**Richie's plans****?**

**All will start to unfold in the next instalment, including the bits in between to reveal the "connections"………**

_Thoughts? Questions? Review?_


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Now as you guys may or may not have noticed I've structured a specific layout design with this fic****. Each instalment will start and end with a glimpse into this alternate future but that structure will change once we reach the turn point of this fic. **

**Thanks for the reviews and please do keep them coming.**

* * *

"Jack?" the woman called out in a half awake state and was instead graced with the presence of her 5 year old son.

"Mommy!!" the little boy squealed in delight and the woman silently cursed under her breath while trying to cover up the evidence of her nudity.

"Hey sweetie, you're up early." She commented truly at a loss for the reason for his excitement, and before she could think to ask for a clue, she was cut off by him.

"You have to come see it Mommy!!"

"See what Richie?"

"It's a surpwise." He whispered as if it was something to be considered top secret and she just chuckled while allowing herself to participate in happy, carefree moments such as this.

In some ways it made her forget all about what had happened not so long ago. The events of that day still plaguing her mind, much like it did for the few others who had stayed behind with them.

* * *

(5 years earlier)

At first the thought of doing anything along this line of work struck a chord of discomfort with him, especially compared to the job he used to have back in the real world.

However he wasn't about to make waves and cause unnecessary trouble as a result. So he swallowed his pride and subjected himself to the work he was assigned to.

Besides his present worry was Kate's welfare, cause as much as Juliet tried to convince him that she was in the safe light, he still found it hard to fully put his worry to rest.

To be fair it wouldn't. Not until he knew for sure that she was safe and even then to his next worry would automatically be the welfare of his baby.

"A baby. I'm gonna be a Dad." He still mused to himself in sheer astonishment of the concept. Admittedly having his doubts at first, mostly to do with his capability as one but he knew that he'd only live a life of regret if he allowed his fears to get the better of him.

This was a good thing.

--------------

"Need any help with that?" Juliet found herself being asked amidst her struggle with something she had no choice but to accept assistance with. Repairing engines weren't really her forte, no matter how much she tried to create the impression that she was.

"Thanks." Juliet spoke, a little surprised to see the brunette here, "How are you feeling?"

"It depends." Kate replied, maintaining a hint of amusement in her tone.

"On what?"

"On whether Jack decides to extend my curfew." She revealed with a chuckle and Juliet joined in with a smile, knowing just how much he had been worrying ever since he first found out.

"He's just concerned." Juliet confessed with a smile and Kate knowingly nodded to herself, personally experiencing the sheer extent of it and she'd be lying if she said that she wasn't secretly touched by his support.

"Yeah, I guess he is." Kate admitted with a slight blush, then quickly opting for a subject change when the woman across caught note of it.

"So you and James huh" she teased clearly in an attempt to confirm what she had found out a few days ago.

Ever since she had been back, Juliet felt the need to be a tad wary. Knowing exactly how much of an importance this woman undoubtedly played in Sawyer's life and she couldn't help but wonder whether this interest would be renewed and possibly explored, regardless of the pregnancy.

Briefly tensing upon the implication, Juliet quickly composed herself with a forced smile and offered a firm "yeah" to convey the message in a clear and suggestive manner.

From there on an uncomfortable silence followed but the reason for it was blatant enough for Juliet to still question Kate's acceptance of her and Sawyer's relationship.

(Later that day)

He too couldn't get used to the fact that they were back, Kate to be precise, but much to his amazement he wasn't as overjoyed as he thought he would be. Maybe it was the fact that things had changed since he last saw her. Yet the one thing that hadn't was his feelings for her, and he worried of how it would surely complicate the life he had just started to build with Juliet.

"Juliet?" he called out the moment he entered the home he shared with her. His search abandoned when he spotted her standing at the living room window. Her face turned away from him and her arms tightly folded, almost shielding her body from something inflicting.

"Hey, what's goin….." he started out while moving to greet her with a kiss, but he the furthest he got to it was slight brushing of the cheek.

"How are they holding up?"

"As good as can be expected" He joked and when that too failed he tested the waters and inched himself closer to her, still an amateur in this aspect of the relationship, but the worry and uncertainty within her gaze was clear enough for anyone to see.

"You okay?"

"Are things gonna change?"

"What're you talking about?"

"Us. Here, playing house." She explained obviously fearing that this fantasy would nothing but that.

"What…." He cut her off, physically reaching out for her but she avoided it and walked towards the kitchen, Sawyer hot on her heels.

"You can't possibly…."

"I need to know James." Juliet chipped in composing herself enough emotionally to face him and continue, "Am I the other woman now?"

"I……" he hesitantly vowed to appease her with an honest reply but was denied from doing so by their current crisis.

"Sorry to bother you guys, but we have a problem." An out of breath Horace explained, giving Sawyer no choice but to act in the role he had positioned himself in for the past three years.

With a compassionate glance shared towards her, he was off leaving the atmosphere between them tense and worryingly fragile.

(Later that night)

He knew the meal was a bit much, but at the same time what harm was there in simply preparing dinner for his roommate.

At first a part of him thought that she would be against the idea of staying with him, but his reason was valid enough to make her agree in the end and he was both relieved and secretly hopeful at the idea of them living together.

---------

The only thing she wanted to do now was relax in a long, hot bath, but what graced her the moment she entered got her curiosity brewing. The table was set, not overly extravagant but suggestive enough to propose a special meal to go along with it.

"Jack?"

No answer, but she was greeted with a mouth watering scent and with next to no hesitance her growing appetite followed it's trail. Ending up with a scene that brought a smile to her face and she just wished she had a camera to capture it.

After spending a good few minutes watching him trying to work around the kitchen, she leaned on the overlooking counter, "Would have never pegged you for the cooking type."

"Jesus" he muttered in terror of being startled, nearly dropping the boiling saucepan he was holding at that moment, but thankfully the sink was near so the recovery was successful.

"Sorry." She briefly apologised in light of what she caused, but she couldn't help but give way to a smile again at the present state of him.

The sides of his shaven face were virtually covered in a presumed variation of what he had been cooking and the rest of him followed in pretty much the same way.

"Looks like you're wearing the menu." she pointedly teased and Jack cowered, blushing while trying to clean up the mess. At one point she stepped forward to help but was politely stopped from doing so and instead instructed to simply sit back and relax.

As expected she simply rolled her eyes at the special treatment, but was truthfully knocked out so she agreed and seated herself at the table set in the living room.

Ten minutes later and he came in with two covered plates.

"Bona Petite." Jack announced in his best attempt at a French accent while pulling the cover off her plate to reveal what he felt was a damn good try at….

"Wow" she commented in astonishment of the meal, "Mac and cheese?"

"Well Mac and some sort of instant powdered cheese to be precise so I improvised." He explained while seating himself opposite her as famished as she hopefully was.

"Oh no."

"What?" he questioned in all honesty of the implication.

"Do I have to remind you of the pancake incident?" Kate reminded him and all he had in response to it was, "so I forgot the eggs but you and Aaron enjoyed it anyway."

The very mention of his name wiped the smile from Kate's face completely and Jack felt like kicking himself for being the cause of it, "Kate, I'm sorry. I know I said…."

"It's okay." She assured him and then focused on the meal before her, "let's put the taste buds to the test." She proposed and Jack just smiled at the acknowledgement, grateful that she was giving his efforts a chance.

It was only a matter of time before the rest would follow.

* * *

Nearly being hauled down the stairs by her eager son, she was then led towards the kitchen and upon observing the scene in there she immediately smiled, touched that he still remembered after all these years. Right down to the kind of cake she loved.

It was amazing what 5 years could do to his cooking skills.

"Surpwise!!" Richie shouted after scampering over to Jack who was seated on one of the chairs at the kitchen counter, holding his 11 month old daughter.

For the first few minutes she just stood there, basking in the reality her life had become. Still having to pinch herself sometimes but thanks to Jack she was starting to accept it along with the happiness she never thought she'd experience.

"Come and blow the candles out Mommy." Richie excitedly instructed and Kate giggled to herself while following through with it, though she had one request of her own.

"Only if you, Daddy and Lizzie help me out." she asked and they wordlessly agreed. Richie of course being the first and poor little Lizzie could barely understand what was going on, so she just opted to happily babbling once the candles were blown out followed by a short applause of which Lizzie mimicked in her own style as well.

"Happy Birthday Kate." Jack wished whilst greeting his wife with a kiss, only to be broken apart by Richie's "Yucky" and Lizzie's own contribution of babbling.

Still with it all this was turning out to be one of the best birthdays she had ever had.

TBC

* * *

**So a happier time future wise ****but we'll start to see a more serious side and more familiar faces unexpectedly surfacing in the process. One that I'm saving for the big surprise……**

**Are the characters too OOC?**

**Anyway what do you think so far guys? **


	4. Chapter 3

**First off can I say that Hospital food is a lot better than I expected, but apart from that everything else is kind of drab and I seriously cannot wait to get out ****of here and be back home. Anyway here's a new update guys and sorry it couldn't be up sooner.**

**I thought I would state this to eliminate any kind of confusion at this stage:**

**Jack and Kate: Richie & Lizzie Shepard**

**Sawyer and Juliet: Jessica (Jess) Ford**

**?: Jake **

**The subject of Jake's lineage will be explored and revealed with a fairly surprising outcome…….**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"What did this?"

"More like who you mean." Richie bitterly chipped in, pointing out his immediate assumption and naturally agitating the person across him for the obvious reason. It seemed rivalry failed to skip a generation when it came to them.

"Don't." the man warned but it failed to phase Richie's honest need to vent his frustration over a catastrophe that could have been avoided.

"Don't what Jake? Assume that your Father wasn't behind this just like the last……." Richie shouted in an accusatory manner, but both men were forced to calm themselves the next minute.

"STOP IT!! BOTH OF YOU!!" a blonde woman shouted, suddenly appearing on the scene; feeling it was time to end this before things got completely out of hand.

Richie, looking at the woman he had grown unexpectedly attached to over the past few months felt like a jerk for letting his honest dislike of her Father get the better of him yet again.

In his defence he had a valid reason to do so in light of what happened the last time he was here.

"Jess, I'm sor….." he tried but she completely disregarded his attempts with a glare and instead vowed to bring hope and calm to the others, much to Lizzie's annoyance.

"Who the hell put her in charge?"

"Guys, listen up. We might not know who or what did this but I think I know where to start." She proposed and everyone apart from Liz paid a curious ear to what she had to say from that point onward.

By the end of it there were a mixture of feelings amongst the group and as Jess expected Liz was the first one to oppose. It seemed to be a bit of an epidemic ever since Liz first found out about her brother's involvement with her.

"You're crazy." was all she had to say in light of what was just suggested and with that she was off, Richie hot on her heels and a tad nervous as to what Liz would think of his own plans.

* * *

(20 years earlier)

After dinner they descended into the living area, drinks in hand. A beer for Jack and a coke for Kate much to her mix of annoyance and slight amusement, but she wasn't about to suppress the happiness she felt at his regard for her and the baby.

"A baby" She stated to herself, more than elated to finally be able to fill the void Aaron's absence left, and she had the man before her to thank for it.

With that clearly conveyed they got talking well into the night. Both knowing what needed to be said but neither was emotionally prepared enough to make the first move. So they decided to kill time by talking about everything else.

However barely five minutes into it and they were interrupted by a rather frantic knocking. Exchanging a look of confusion with Kate, he went to answer it and was immediately met with an out of breath Sawyer, and much to his dismay a new problem made itself known when the deafening sound of the alarm suddenly roared through the house and the entire neighbourhood.

Without hesitance both Jack and Kate ran out as did many of the others who had vacated their respective homes to see what all the commotion was about.

It was all happening so fast but they were coherent enough to understand that they were under attack.

"Everybody get back….ugh!!" Horace barely had the chance to warn before he was struck down to the ground by the first of a shower of gunshots destroying everything and everyone in it's path.

"Horace!!" Amy shouted out while trying her level best to fight through the human restraints holding her back from her now dead husband.

Sawyer seeing this decided to take charge and usher the remaining survivors to safety, but in the midst of it he came face to face with someone he had never met before, but had already earned the right to be pointedly shot at. The man getting him on the first shot and the last thing Sawyer heard before collapsing was a cry of terror coming from Juliet.

Meanwhile the man just stood there looking at the person who had brought nothing but misery to his life. However what he didn't take into account were the ramifications. More importantly the future he had come back from to change for the better not for worse.

* * *

Heading straight for the beach, he managed to stop her halfway with the only way he knew how. Telling her of his plans and she was surprised to say the least that he was the one suggesting it.

"What!!" Liz exclaimed in sheer terror of what she was hearing, "you're joking right?"

His silence didn't help in the slightest and with that she went onto remind him of how they were taught that it was as good as forbidden to use in any situation.

"It's the only way Liz." Richie explained yet it still failed to register any kind of sense with Liz.

"Don't you want them back?" he added feeling horrible that this was the route of argument he had to take, but more than anyone he wanted her to be okay with this. To have his back the way he always had hers regardless of his involvement with Jess.

"How can you even ask me that." She started out, her voice thick with emotion but composed enough to carry on with what she knew was the right thing to say, "of course I want them back, but we can't and shouldn't be allowed to reverse the course of fate."

"So you think it was Mom and Dad's "fate" to die like that?" Richie challenged clearly frustrated by her admission to simply give up straight away.

"I don't know what to think anymore. I just……" she replied and broke off in a whisper, "I just need to be alone right now."

With that she walked away, urging him to let the argument rest for now but he was still far from done.

* * *

**So the future looks unresolved for now but as we can see the present ended with a bang.**

**I can confirm that Richie hasn't come back from the future alone……..**

**So what do you think guys?**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**A massive apology for not updating in such a long time, but College truthfully got in the way. Anyway here's the next update and as ****always a big thank you for the reviews.**

**NYR88 in answer to your question we will be seeing more of who the culprit is for what happened in the future. Richard may just set a whole new chain of events........**

* * *

She now stood at the edge of the horizon. Succumbing herself to a form of meditation her Mother swore by, sinking.

It was amazing how much you truly needed someone when they were gone and the one thing she needed now was forgiveness for all the hurt she never meant to cause.

"Thought I might find you here."

Looking back at the person she offered the hint of a forced smile to hide any kind of opposing emotion. However when that failed she made an attempt to escape, but was stopped from ding so by the firm yet gentle grip on her arm and with that he pulled her into his embrace. Giving her no choice but to let it all out and all he offered in return was assurance.

(Some time later)

They both sat watching the sun set. Liz still wrapped safely within Jake's arms. Both unwilling to let any further discussion ruin the moment, but Jake knew that time was already running scarce.

"He sent you didn't he?" she guessed more with amusement rather than annoyance in her tone and Jake simply chuckled to himself while simply saying, "you know your brother."

He was honestly astonished himself that Richie had trusted him with such a mission being that they didn't see eye to eye, especially when it came to Liz but regardless of it all he was thankful.

Much to his dismay she didn't take his admission in the slightest form of amusement because she now knew what he was here for.

"I'm not going." she simply stated before attempting to move out of his embrace, but Jake was quick to rein her back into him when she stood. Putting up with an expected struggle from her at first but she slowly relented with what he said next.

"You have to stop Izzy."

"Stop what?" she questioned, vaguely assuming his implication but unwilling to actually admit that he was right because it would automatically defeat the fear she had managed to suppress until now.

Besides they were some things she didn't want to change.

"Running." He confessed and urged himself to continue in light of her silence, "I know that you're afraid but shouldn't you at least give him the benefit of the doubt."

"He wants to change our past Jake." She stressed, still seeing the plan as insane and suicidal in regards to what they had been told about the tricky concept of time travel.

"I know." Jake answered aware of the possibility of a few other things changing in the process, but he loved her enough to sacrifice his happiness for hers.

"What if I don't want to change the past?" she loudly explained, not caring if her voice wavered towards the end because it was the only way to make him understand how serious she was about them.

Cupping her face in his hands, he leaned forward to place a kiss on her forehead. With that done he pulled away with a smile, "no matter what happens I'll always love you."

"I love you too, but….."

"But nothing else can change that because I'm going with you."

"Besides I need your family's blessing." Jake added, growing increasingly amused by Liz's expression of complete shock. Never the less she agreed with an excited "YES!!" along with the condition of a promise she would try her hardest to keep.

* * *

(20 years earlier)

There was a part of him in shock in regards to what he had just done, but at the same time he still felt it was justifiable to end this monster's life.

"Drop it!!" A voice suddenly ordered, viewing him as an obvious threat but little did Jack know that the feeling was far from mutual.

In an attempt to not wreck the future anymore than he probably already had, the young man followed through with Jack's order. Admitting defeat whilst the others he had come along with abandoned their attack and instead lay low, wondering why he had given up so easily.

Although there were two members amongst the group who were in complete shock of what they had just witnessed, Jess especially despite promising her that he wouldn't let his emotions get the better of him once they came back here.

She still couldn't understand why he hated her Father so much.

* * *

Without even having to ask for any additional help, Kate was ready and on hand to aid Juliet along with two other volunteers who quickly carried a profusely bleeding Sawyer towards the medical infirmary leaving Jack to deal with their latest guest whose eyes were worryingly transfixed on Kate as she hurried away with Juliet.

However the clicking of Jack's gun was enough to break the young man's line of focus.

* * *

Once in the Infirmary, Juliet threw any emotional attachment out of the window and replaced it with a medical initiative to fix. The only problem was she didn't know how to, but she knew who might be.

"Kate, get Jack!!" Juliet ordered in a hurried manner but it failed to phase through Kate's fixation of shock on the scene before her.

"If you want him to live….." she started out slowly giving way to the tremble of emotion in her voice and thankfully Kate was coherent enough to get the message and follow through with the order.

* * *

"I….." the young man started out, hoping to explain his actions without exposing too much about himself, but at the same time was tempted to do so.

"I don't ….." he still tried but before Jack could say anything, a blue Dharma van skidded to a sudden halt a few feet away from where Jack and the young man stood. Randinzky and two other armed men surfacing from the van and heading straight for the scene of the crime.

"Richard? What are you doing here?" Randinzky inquired and the young man looked upon the finely guessed referral with honest confusion for the clear fact that he hadn't met this man before.

"You know this guy?" Jack questioned and failed to get a solid reply at first due to Randinzky's honest down thinking of him; a mere janitor in his eyes.

"This is Richard Alpert."

* * *

His first thought was to clear up the confusion with the truth, but upon further thought he considered the likely loophole of an opportunity with taking on the persona he was already being referred to as. A persona he strongly sensed was treated with a mixture of fear and wariness judging by the way Randinzky and his men maintained a cautious distance away from him.

Although much to his dismay not everyone was convinced, Jack to be precise.

* * *

They watched with caution of exposure, each itching to act on some sort of ambush, but weren't issued the word as of yet by their second in command, Liz.

She was still admittedly adamant on not coming back, but seeing her parents now, alive again was thoroughly worth the risk.

"Did that guy just call him Richard?"

"Yeah." Liz whispered while keeping her eyes firmly trained on the scene, feeling a distinct amount of fear for her brother. She didn't come all this way just to lose him.

However in the midst of her worry a brief smile suddenly formed on her face upon seeing her. The person she should have chosen to love instead of disregard due to the constant disagreements.

"Mom"

* * *

"Jack!! Jack!!" a voice suddenly rang out, dripping with panic and Jack was on the highest alert when he saw who it was.

"Kate, what's…."

"We need you back at the infirmary." She filled him in, merely implicating the obvious and putting all jealousies aside, Jack quickly moved to follow her, sharing one last glance of curiosity with this Richard guy.

* * *

"We have to go." Jess announced but it failed to move him from his spot.

He was quite surprised that his plan was not only given the go ahead but also accompaniment. However the one person he wanted going back with him wasn't and it naturally faltered his decision on going through with his plan.

"Richie?"

"Yeah, I'll be there." He replied with a sigh, turning around to follow her along with the others to the Temple, but he came to a sudden halt upon something he thought was a result of his hopes getting the better of him.

"Leaving already?" she teased, clearly in a brighter mood and Richie could honestly relate along with the relief.

"You came." He stated with a face cracking smile but it faded somewhat when he saw the person standing next to her. Still, he offered an audible nod of thanks towards the man before focusing on his sister again.

"Well somebody's gotta make sure you don't get lost or get yourself caught in a doll trap again." She joked, causing him to briefly cower in embarrassment over the last part. His excuse for it being that he was five at the time and as always she rolled her eyes, conveying a "yeah whatever."

"Okay, let's do this." He then confirmed, reluctantly giving into the fact that Jake was coming along, but at this point he would do anything to make his sister happy and if he was it, then he would respect it.

With that they commenced with their journey down memory lane.

* * *

**Coming up in the next chapter is "one" of the event****s and jealous Jack……..**

**I'd love to know what you guys think, if you're still reading that is. **


End file.
